


You’re On

by luckynoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, THIS IS SO CUTE, ahhhh im so excited, my first one shot, this is all fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynoire/pseuds/luckynoire
Summary: sweet, sweet competition.also, dynamic duos.





	You’re On

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the sweetest things ive ever written  
> gah.

Adrien was hiding behind a wall, listening for the gunshots that were going on behind him.

He peeked around, and saw Marinette with a gun raised pointed at Alya.

 _Gotcha_. He grabbed Marinette by the hands and pushed her against the wall as she struggled and dropped her gun. He quickly pressed his lips against hers, then pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The buzzer immediately sounded as Marinette groaned, the words Game Over flashed on a sign.

Adrien heard a voice behind him.

“How do you and Alya _always_ win at laser tag?”

He high fived Alya and turned around to find a disappointed Nino staring at them.

He winked at both Marinette and Nino. “We’re the _DynamicDoubleADuo_. Nothing can stop us.” Both Nino and Marinette rolled their eyes at Adrien’s antics.

Alya giggled as she turned towards Nino. “Aw, my poor baby can’t take a loss!”

“Shut up Alya.”

Alya laughed as she took her boyfriend’s hand. “I love you Ninooooo,” she called in a teasing tone.

Adrien mirrored Alya’s actions as she took Marinette’s hand and kissed it, thus rendering her face to turn a deep scarlet.

“Where’s Chloe?”

“She went to go get a ‘drink of water’.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. She’s probably in the bathroom making out with Nath.”

Queen B looked down at them from the roof, her hands on her hips. “Excuse me?”

Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Aw, come on Chlo. It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve left to do that.”

She glared at him as Alya giggled.

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh Alya, because you’ve _never_ made out with Nino, or flirted with him as you’re both transformed and fighting a damn _Akuma_ , for Miraculous’ sakes.”

Alya stopped laughing and looked at her boyfriend helplessly, and he shrugged as she struggled to defend herself.

“We’re not the only ones who shamelessly flirt in costume...”

Nino smiled, and cleared his throat. “M. Chat Noir and Mlle. Ladybug, do you have something to say?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Moi? Adrien is the one who flirts in costume, I get the job done.”

“Please,” Adrien countered as he crossed his arms. “You spend half your time in class staring at me dreamily instead of doing class work. Not that I mind, I know I’m a work of art.”

“I...” She paused and glared. “Whatever.”

The foursome began to laugh as Marinette crossed her arms. “Not fair.”

They all smiled and pulled her into a group hug.

“How about another round? I bet Adrien and I can kick all of your butts.” Marinette suggested.

“No way. Let’s do a free for all. Last one standing gets a week free from patrol.”

“Sounds good!” They all laughed and Chloe detransformed.

“You’re all going to be destroyed.”

“Oh yeah? By who?” asked Adrien.

“By me of course!” She smirked.

They all laughed. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooo this is my very first one shot! i’m pretty proud of it although it’s probably not that good, i saw something about a couple laser tagging and i was inspired  
> > It’s a very small one shot, just short of 500 words  
> > yes i ship chlonath i think they’d be adorable  
> > this takes place after the reveal between the 5 superheroes and they’re all friends now  
> > i don’t really see chloe being included much in fanfics or one shots so i thought this would be kinda fun and cute lol  
> > oh and the “dynamic double A duo” is Adrien and Alya because i think their teamwork is beautiful  
> > also Adrien’s Antics should be trademarked


End file.
